


He Flies Me to the Moon and Back

by MaskedAntiHero



Series: He Flies Me to the Moon and Back [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic destiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, fly me to the moon, he flies me to the moon and back, supernatural alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedAntiHero/pseuds/MaskedAntiHero
Summary: After the hunting season ended (as well as the infamous finale of the show), Dean Winchester and Castiel are given the option of leading a second life: a life without the shenanigans of Team Free Will, a life as ordinary people. And maybe, a life where they are FREE to be themselves, and to love whoever they love. Or perhaps... a family of FOUR?In a nutshell, this is the domesticated version of Destiel, having adventures as a couple, growing their own wolf pack, leading a blissful married life on day-by-day basis.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: He Flies Me to the Moon and Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032459
Kudos: 9





	1. The Single & The Taken

“So, Cas…”

Castiel looks up from unpacking his trench coat and a few of his worn white shirts from his duffle bag. He stares at Dean without batting his eyes while he waits for the rest of the sentence from Dean.

Dean cocks his eyebrows casually once their eyes made contact before he continues putting away Castiel’s stuff into a closet. “You okay movin’ here? You like it here?”

Castiel frowns softly, trying to recall his short memories since they both got to Long Beach. “It is a nice city.” He nods. “Lots of pizza places. Burger joints. Seafood.” Castiel continues nodding his head as he puts away his clothes into a drawer.

Dean turns his body around slightly and he quietly watches Castiel doing his thing. He is trying to read Castiel’s body language to make sure that his earlier answer wasn’t an act. Then, Dean shrugs and proceeds to close the closet before he takes his place on the bed, sitting facing his friend who is still busying himself, unpacking.

“Ya know that ya don’t need to stay here, right? I ain’t forcin’ ya,” Dean tries to convince Castiel.

Castiel looks up again with squinted eyes. A clear confusion is being advertised on his scruffy face. “You’re not forcing me, Dean. I WANT to stay here… if you want me.”

Dean’s lips naturally curl into a smile - he likes hearing this more convincing answer from Castiel. He clasps both his hands and rubs them together while his face is still smiling happily. “GREAT!” he unnecessarily exclaims, causing Castiel to stare at him confusedly.

“Great to have you here, buddy! I could use a buddy around since Sammy ain't livin’ with us anymore.”

Upon hearing that, Castiel immediately takes a seat next to Dean on the bed, and he keeps gawking at Dean with frowning look. “I wanted to ask you about that. Why didn’t you just stay with Sam back in The Bunker? Or at least anywhere in Texas? Or Kansas City? You **love** Kansas more than anyone I’ve ever known.” Castiel begins to look at Dean with a scrutinizing stare.

Dean is slightly taken aback by this sudden questioning from Castiel. He replies Castiel’s gaze with a perplexed look. “What? I thought I give California a try. Like ya said, they got awesome pizzas and burger joints.” Dean smirks brightly at the thought of all those pizzas and burgers he can have, believing that his argument might convince Castiel about his actual reason moving into Long Beach.

Unfortunately, Castiel doesn’t buy that. “You hate California.”

Dean pretends to be disgusted by Castiel’s accusation. “I never said that!” he cries defensively.

Castiel rolls his eyes and starts to quote Dean, word by word, “ _The land of gridlock, Botox, overtaxing, underachieving, smell of sweaty desperation. I mean you can't breathe, beaches are toxic. You got dudes in skinny jeans wearing sunglasses inside. Image-obsessed narcissists.”_

Dean’s face is clearly showing his shock over Castiel’s rebuttal. "Dammit, Cas! Stop stalkin’ me, ya dickbag!” Dean attempts to cover his nervousness by fidgeting around on the bed, which makes him look even guiltier than he was before. Castiel watches Dean’s façade without a word.

Dean locks eyes again with Castiel. “Still... I didn’t say I hate California _there_.”

Castiel stares at Dean, unamused. “The only _thing_ you like here is _the_ yoga pants.”

Dean finally realizes that he can no longer win this argument against an angel that has remembered all his quotes by heart. “Shut up,” he protests.

Castiel can’t help but chuckles a little. Something that he picked up from spending all those years with the Winchester brothers. “So…” his words trail off, “Can you just be honest? Tell me why we are settling down here?” Castiel cocks his eyebrows, gesturing Dean to honestly answer him this time around.

Dean’s wall is still up although it is cracking here and there after hearing Castiel’s plead. He laughs lightly as he comes up with a lame joke to divert their conversation away from the pressing issue.

“Settlin’ down, huh? Now _we’re_ really like Bert and Ernie.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice sounds urgent.

A loud sigh comes out from Dean’s lips. “Alright. I’ll tell ya. It’s because of this girl I’m datin’…”

Castiel frowns. “A girl?”

“Yeah…” Dean rubs his nape nervously. “I met this girl the last time me and Sam went huntin’. She was a hunter as well back then. We got talkin’ and we hit it off, nice and smooth.” Dean gives his signature proud smirk. “So, one thing led to another… She’s livin’ in Long Beach, and I thought I just come down here to have a normal life with her.”

Castiel feels his back being patted. He doesn’t know the reason why he is being patted, but he is curious about another thing. “Then… why am I here?” Castiel shoots a confused stare at Dean.

Dean quickly reacts with a frown. “Why _can’t_ ya be here?”

“The last time I’ve checked, usually normal couple would move in together if they wanted to have normal relationship. Why don’t you just move in together? I can just stay with Sam at The Bunker. Help him out.”

Dean’s face changes - the proud smirk he donned earlier has now vanished, replaced by a startled look. He shakes his head and gets up off the bed as he paces up and down the floor. His brain is trying to come up with an excuse to answer to Castiel’s suggestion without giving any _wrong_ signals.

“That’d be too fast, don’t ya think? What if she’s not the one for me? It’d be hell to move out,” he calmly answers, despite Castiel can almost sense the nervousness that is visible on Dean’s face.

“You never know, Dean. You need to give it a try to know if it’d work out.” Castiel shrugs nonchalantly.

Dean glares as a response to Castiel. His face is now showing the bubbling anger that he is feeling in his chest. He subconsciously grabs Castiel’s duffle bag and angrily takes out the remaining stuff in the bag onto the bed while Castiel keeps on watching.

“Whatever, man. Ya ass is stayin’ here with me. That’s final.” Then, Dean leaves the room, leaving Castiel even more confused on his bed.

* * *

Dean’s hand reaches out to the car keys. He turns around to look for Castiel. “Cas! Let’s go now!”

Soon, Cas emerges from behind the wall, looking like his usual self with the beige trench coat and the same white shirt he always wears.

Dean squints with judgment. “Cas. Buddy. Ya seriously gonna wear trench coat? It’s blazin’ hot out there, man. Lose the coat, will ya?” Dean quickly but carefully takes the trench coat off Castiel’s back. Castiel remains obedient as he stands there without any refutes.

“This _is_ what I always wear, Dean.”

“Don’t get me wrong.” Dean places the coat on the couch before he begins adjusting Castiel’s shirt collar attentively. “Ya always look good in that coat. But…” Dean flashes a smile to Castiel. “Ya look like a bank accountant out for dinner. Not meeting a friend.”

Castiel frowns his eyebrows. “She is _not_ my friend, Dean. She is YOUR friend.”

"So?”

Dean tugs Castiel’s tie down to loosen it - pulls it off Castiel - throws it down onto the leather couch - unbutton the top buttons of Castiel’s shirt. He takes a step back to have a better look of his angel friend, and an involuntary smirk appears on his lips.

“Man… Ya really look awesome now,” he gives Castiel a sincere compliment.

Castiel looks down to take a look of his new look, which he only manages to see what he normally sees. “Thanks?”

Dean smiles widely as he slings his arm across Castiel’s broad back. “Come on. We gotta go now. She’s waitin’.”

* * *

Dean and Castiel enter the crowded pizza place across their apartment where they’ll be meeting Dean’s new girl sooner or later. It is Friday night. The high time for young adults to meet up and catch up with their friends. Thus, making the duo the only scruffy male adults in the joint, excluding a group of men in their 50s who are having their _boy’s night out_ at the corner of the restaurant.

“Let’s grab that table.” Dean points at an empty table not too far from the kitchen’s entrance. They both make their way to the table and settle down comfortably despite the atmosphere in the pizza place is loud and vibrant with chatters and laughter.

Dean puts both his hands on the table. He’s smiling from ear to ear since they arrived at the pizza joint. **_I guess Dean is excited about this meeting very much_ **, says Castiel in his mind.

“So, what do ya wanna eat, buddy? Beef pepperoni? Cheese? Vegetarian?” Dean skims the menu half-heartedly since he knows what he wants without having to read the menu properly.

“Beef pepperoni, please,” Castiel politely answers, with his body leans forward slightly.

A waitress comes by their table with a warm smile. Dean replies a smile back to her, then he places their orders. The young lady jolts down everything expertly while at the same time giving Castiel a flirtatious look. Castiel is - as always - oblivious of the opposite gender’s advancement, but Dean is taking pride in what is unfolding in front of him. 

“Your friend is cute. He got a number?” asks the young waitress to Dean.

Dean takes a quick look at Castiel and smiles back at their waitress. “Thanks. Ya might wanna ask him yourself for his number.”

The young girl shoots a flirty wink at Castiel before she walks away into the back kitchen. Castiel who witnessed the wink is left clueless. Dean, on the other hand, rolls his eyes in frustration.

“You’re hopeless, man.”

Castiel glances at Dean once Dean looks away. That bright smile is still on his face. It reminds Castiel those days when Dean and Sam, if not him included, saved the days from the supernatural attacks. Especially those rare days when Dean can have a way with the cases only because they strike his interest the best. Castiel beams softly as he continues to gaze at Dean. Castiel has always enjoyed watching Dean quietly, even when Dean is sleeping.

Suddenly...

“Leona!” Dean calls out a name, causing Castiel to snap back into reality. He turns around to see a beautiful young black lady, in her casual wear which makes her looks effortlessly beautiful, walking towards him and Dean.

Castiel, as a gentleman as he is, immediately gets up off his seat just to show her a good manner. He doesn’t want to embarrass Dean in any ways possible. He can’t stand the critics he might have to hear back in their apartment later on if he messed up this first meeting.

“Hi! I’m Leona,” says the girl cheerfully while extending a hand towards Castiel. Castiel naturally takes her hand and gives a firm handshake. “Castiel,” he says.

The girl keeps on smiling at Castiel and Dean as she takes a seat next to Dean. “Been waiting long?” she politely asks Dean. Dean shakes his head, and then, he looks at Castiel with a huge grin. “Meet my girl, Cas.”

Castiel smiles warmly and nods his head lightly. “Nice to meet you, Leona.”


	2. City of Angels

It has been three weeks since Castiel and Dean moved to Long Beach, California. The city that Castiel would never have guessed Dean would even prefer to live in, ever. “The beaches, man. Ya gotta live for the beaches here,” Dean once said to Castiel in the first week they moved from Kansas. And Castiel believes him when he said that. **_Of course the ladies please him very much._**

Castiel likes it here, but he doesn’t feel like he belongs.

To Castiel, moving from Kansas to LBC, as it is more commonly known among the locals as Castiel likes to point out, wasn’t a big deal. Being a celestial entity for eons long would only mean that he has been staying from one place after another throughout his angel’s life. So, moving from Kansas to LBC is more like adapting from being cowboys and guns to hipsters and live bands. _Unlike Dean Winchester_ …

Dean, who has never lived anywhere like Long Beach, had to transition himself into the local culture (which he still hates despite his claims.) It is nothing too drastic to changing his lumberjack look into a _hipster_ lumberjack look. The food, the people, the surroundings - those are the things that Dean still has to learn a lot. Castiel notices that he grumbles almost every second of the day, yet he still tries his best to assimilate with the locals. Castiel gives him credits for that.

And it’s been awhile since Castiel last saw Dean. **_Perhaps it was two days ago._** Castiel recollects his memories while watching the Netflix. **_Dean got home from work. Then he told me about his job and his day (“They got Korean tacos here. What the heck is Korean taco?”) Then he told me that he was going to stay with Leona for “_ a couple of days _”. He asked me what I was having for dinner. I told him I’ll be getting some NY pizza from Milana’s. Then, he left._** Castiel nods to himself after confirming the legitimacy of his story.

He takes a glimpse at the clock on his iPhone - it says “3.45PM”. Castiel shifts his eyes back to watch the Netflix, but he is feeling bored to the core. Not having Dean around is sure a buzzkill for him.

Castiel decided that he will go out this afternoon. He turns off the TV, gets up off the leather couch, heads back to his room to grab his wallet, then he walks out of the door, locking the door behind him, with the keys and his phone in his hand. Castiel continues walking to the elevator.

* * *

Castiel bought a latte from the coffee shop downstairs as he had decided to head to the beach instead. The lovely barista has already recognized Castiel, and even memorized his coffee order. Castiel likes how friendly the barista can be, since she keeps on leaving affectionate messages on his coffee cup, if not a phone number which she stated “ _Call me if you need anything._ ” Complete with a smiley face. **_So kind._**

Castiel continues on with his mini adventure to the beach by walking by foot. The beach is located not too far from their apartment, and Castiel enjoys the beach the best among other places in LBC. He loves watching the kids playing around in the sand. He finds peace as he watches the dogs running around, catching waves as they crash onto the shore. He enjoys the scenery where people just take a short break from their busy life just to enjoy God’s creations. Castiel has always loved His creations from the very beginning of his life, as far as he can remember.

Castiel carefully walks on the pavement, trying to avoid the cyclists if not just another pedestrian. He is quick to say “Sorry” whenever he bumps into someone else on the sidewalk. Some may politely reply back to him, some may just smile, while others just move on as if nothing happened. Castiel doesn’t mind that at all.

His steps are precise yet slow. He is taking in the ambiance of spring season in LBC. The weather is warm enough for him to wear only his white shirt (Dean has given up all hopes in trying to make him wear anything else but his accountant-suit.) The sun is out. The sky color is brilliant blue. **_What’s there not to enjoy today?_** Castiel asks to himself. He can finally see the beach at the end of the street by now. Castiel smiles widely. His heart is contented.

* * *

Castiel is sitting comfortably in the sand on the beach, overlooking the serene sea where locals are swimming and having fun with their families and friends, when suddenly he feels _someone_ sitting too closely next to him. He turns his head around. And there’s Dean, grinning like an idiot. “Hey there, sunshine!”

Cas frowns as he stares at Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean leans into his arms planted into the sand behind him. “I knew you’d be here. Havin’ fun there, buddy?”

Castiel remains silent for awhile. His eyes are following a father carrying his four-year-old son to the shore. Castiel smiles. “I am enjoying myself here.” He nods.

Dean frowns before he glances over at what Castiel is watching, and that causes him to frown even further. “What? Ya want a family now, Cas?”

Castiel frowns. “What makes you think that?”

“I dunno? You’re lookin’ at a kid chasin’ his father with a cheesy smile. Don’t lie and say ya ain’t feelin’ that way.”

“I’m an angel, Dean. What kind of family can I have?”

“What? You’re sayin’ ya can’t have yer own family just because ya have wings?” Dean snorts in a sarcastic tone - not to Castiel’s amusement much.

“In case you have forgotten, I’ve kinda single-handedly ruined Jimmy Novak’s life and family. You think I can have a family of my own after _that_?” Castiel rolls his eyes frustratedly.

“Whatever, man.” Dean mindlessly watching the scenery before them. “Ya tried yer best…” he mutters under his breath.

Castiel looks over his shoulder to smile at Dean. “Thanks. How about you, Dean? Do you wanna have your own family? Now that you have Leona and you no longer have to save the world.”

Dean stays silent. “I dunno, Cas. Maybe… _Just_ maybe… that me and Leona will end up together and have our own kids. I dunno. I don’t think about _that_ much.”

“I guess you better think about that _more_. You look serious with Leona. I can see that myself.”

Dean purses his lips. “Ya think she’s the one?”

Castiel smiles softly with a soft gaze. “I can see that you _are_ happy with her, Dean. Isn’t that enough?”

Dean beams brightly. “Thanks, buddy.” He pats Castiel’s back to show his gratefulness.

“But I guess I would move away from here once you’ve settled down with Leona.” Castiel takes this moment to rest his back into his hands in the sand just like Dean.

Dean frowns deeply. “WHY?”

“Why what, Dean? You want me to stay here when you have your own family?” Castiel squints his eyes, feeling puzzled by Dean’s question. “ _Why?”_

“WHY NOT?”

Castiel stares at him seriously. “What do you need me for? I think you better ask Sam to stay by your side, if that’s what you want. He _is_ your brother after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean glares.

“It means what _it’s_ supposed to mean, Dean. I’m not giving you double meanings here, if you must know.”

“Ya hate this place? Is that what ya tryin’ to say?”

“I never said that. I like it here. I _love_ it here. Our neighbors are nice. Sara always cooks for us. Sebastian and Robert keep helping me out when I needed. Susie is sweet-”

“Susie?” Dean frowns deeply. “Who’s that?”

“The coffee lady at the coffee shop downstairs?”

“ _That_ coffee lady who likes ya?”

Castiel frowns. “She likes me?” Castiel tilts his head sideways. “What kind of... like?”

Dean stares blankly at Castiel before he bursts out laughing - his head is thrown backward, his hands are on his stomach. “Man… Ya sure are hopeless when it comes to love, Cas. Hopeless! Dean shakes his head as he chuckles softly. “She likes ya, buddy. More than just a _friendly_ like.”

Castiel faces forward. His eyebrows are still knitted together since he is still confused with this news. “No wonder she keeps on giving me her number…”

Dean chuckles and pats Castiel on the back. “Ya keep her number?”

“Of course I do. She said I can call her whenever I need help.”

Dean mischievously snickers under his breath. “ _Not_ that kinda _help_ , Cas. Trust me.” He rubs Castiel’s back to calm his innocent friend down. “Anyway, I still don’t appreciate yer idea of movin’ away once I settled down. Why can’t ya just stay here with me?”

Castiel looks at Dean with gentle eyes. “I maybe gonna go travel around the world when that happens. And maybe settle down in Los Angeles.”

Dean stares in silence. “LA? Why LA?”

Castiel shrugs nonchalantly. “City of Angels perhaps?”

Dean chuckles at Castiel half-hearted answer. Then, he nods his head. “We can move there together, y’know,” Dean says softly, yet Castiel can hear every word clearly.

“You don’t wanna live here?” asks Castiel.

Now it’s Dean’s turn to shrug his shoulders. “Who knows, man? Who knows…”

Castiel slowly looks away from Dean to watch the wave crashing into the sand again. They both sit there silently.'


	3. There's Cas

The last argument Dean and Castiel had over the idea of Castiel leaving him for LA once he’s hitched got Dean all wary and cautious around Castiel. It has been two weeks since that argument happened, and Dean is no longer away from their apartment for more than a day. Dean would always come back home before the day ends, even if he was spending his time with his girlfriend. He tries to keep Castiel company and entertained despite his busy schedule.

Dean doesn’t want Castiel to leave Long Beach. Not to his expense. He is afraid Castiel is going to reconsider his idea back whenever he feels like this place is no longer worthy to be staying. Dean is terrified of that outcome.

Hence, after he is done with his work shift at the florist (Dean thinks it’s a good front to covering up his true identity), Dean hurriedly grabs his bag from the back room of the store where staffs keep their belongings, and he goes back to the front store towards the flower bouquet displays. He looks around and expertly snatches a bouquet of calla lilies off the rack before he makes his way to the exit.

“Tell Brian I’ve paid for these,” says Dean as he opens the store entrance with his large body after he twirled around by the door, showing a big grin on his face to Maria, his co-worker who is now standing by the counter. “I’m out!” Maria chuckles and cries, “Okay!” before the door closes behind Dean.

With a bouquet of flowers in his hand, Dean walks on the pavement with light steps on his feet. He hums under his breath a merry tune. His lips are smiling from ear to ear. His face glows with happiness.

He can’t wait to be home.

He checks his wrist watch on his left hand and notices the time. **_He’s not home yet_** , he reminds himself. He takes out his phone from his jeans’ pocket and instantly pushes the call button on “Cass”. The phone rings a few times before there’s a click sound at the end of the line.

“Hello, Dean. What can I do for you?”

“Hey. Where ya at, Cas?”

“I’m at the park. Why?”

“Ya workin’?” Dean skillfully avoids himself from bumping into another man on the sidewalk before he decides to stand still against the glass window of a shop. He can’t be talking and walking on this crowded street at the same time.

“Yeah. I’m walking Sebastian’s dog. Why?”

“When are ya gonna be home?”

“Maybe in an hour or so? I’m gonna grab a few buns at the bakery. You want anything, Dean?”

“Nah. Don’t think I want buns today. What’s for dinner anyway?"

Dean can hear Castiel’s humming at the end of his line as he is thinking about a good answer to Dean’s question. “We ate burgers last night. Pizza two nights ago. So… spaghetti?"

“Sounds awesome. I’ll see ya at home.” Dean is about to hang up before he remembers something. “And DON’T LET THAT DOG STEER YA AWAY FROM YA PATH! We both know how that ended the other day.”

It is quiet at Castiel’s end. Dean knows that Castiel is trying his best not to sigh if not rolling his eyes at Dean’s sharp comment. “ _Alright_ , Dean.”

Dean smiles victoriously after hearing Castiel’s defeating answer. He can’t help but chuckles a little as he continues walking back home to their apartment.

* * *

Dean is humming to the song Eye of The Tiger while he gets off the elevator once he reached his floor. He keeps on humming and air-strumming the guitar with his eyes closed as he approaches the apartment when suddenly he hears a familiar voice.

“Dean …”

He immediately opens his eyes just to see Leona standing at the door to his apartment. Her arms are folded across her chest. Not a good sign in Dean’s opinion.

“Leona! What brings ya here?” he asks with genuine surprise in his tone.

“ _You?_ ” Leona answers sassily - she is clearly dissatisfied about something that Dean has done.

Dean frowns. “Me?” He unlocks the door and lets Leona enter first before him. He closes the door behind them and follows Leona to the living room where she has seated herself on the leather couch, staring at Dean in an unamused manner. “What about me?” he continues to ask as he sits down next to her.

Leona glares softly at him before she begins to speak. “What happened, Dean? Why suddenly you’ve changed?”

“Changed? _Me?_ Whadd’ya mean?” His eyebrows are now knitted closely to display his confusion.

Leona sighs deeply in order to calm herself down. She doesn’t want to accuse Dean of anything before she learns about everything she needs to know in regard of the issue between her and Dean. “We were good a month ago. You spent a lot of time with me back in my apartment. But then, suddenly… you just changed.”

Dean listens attentively to his girl’s words.

“You no longer sleeping in my apartment. You always wanna go back to _this_ apartment urgently, as if there’s some emergency back in here – EVERY – SINGLE - DAY.” Leona takes a deep breath and lets out another big sigh. “I’m just saying that we ain’t spending time together much nowadays. Should I know something, Dean?” she asks earnestly while staring at Dean.

Dean becomes speechless as he’s being questioned by Leona. He doesn’t know what to say to her that wouldn’t come off like he’s clinging onto Castiel from leaving him alone. His brain tries to come up with a reasonable answer that can bury Leona’s suspicion while at the same time protecting his image.

He sighs lightly. “There’s nothin’ wrong goin’ on between us, babe. I was at home with Cas all the time. Ain’t cheatin’ on ya, if that’s what ya think.”

“Then? Why can’t you spend time with me in my apartment if you got nothing better to do?”

 ** _Nothin' better to do?_** Dean asks himself the same question. **_It’s not like I’m wastin’ my time with Cas. We had fun. That’s definitely_ somethin' _better to do._**

Luckily he doesn’t say that out loud. He glances at Leona and takes her hands into his, holding them firmly to convey his reassurance thru touch. “I’m just tryin’ to keep Cas happy, that’s all. He’s alone here, ya know. And he only have ME here in this big city. I can’t just leave him alone in this apartment.”

“Then what about making ME happy, Dean? Is my happiness doesn’t count to you?” Leona pleads with her eyes. Dean feels trapped.

“Leona …” he sighs. “I will try to spend time with ya more, alright? I’m sorry.” He leans over towards Leona and pecks her lips softly, trying to reassure her yet again. Leona is on the fence with Dean’s words - she’s not sure if she can rely on his promise in this case. But she eventually cracks a smile on her face and nods understandingly.

“Okay. I’ll be expecting YOU at my house tomorrow, mister.” She gives Dean a light kiss on his lips before she gets up off the couch, making her way to the door. “I’ll be going now. See ya later, babe,” she says as she opens the door. Then, her eyes catch the sight of the calla lilies bouquet. “Nice flowers,” she beams brightly before closing the door behind her.

Dean flashes a big, warm smile back at her as the door shuts. Instantly a deep sigh escapes his lips, feeling drained by the conversation he just had with his woman. “Damn,” he says, “I’m so damn exhausted right now.”

Suddenly, the door lock makes a clicking sound. Apparently someone is trying to unlock the door from the other side.

“IT AIN’T LOCKED, CAS,” Dean says loudly from where he’s seating.

Castiel emerges from behind the door. His face is frowning, as per usual. “Why didn’t you lock the door?”

Dean shoots Cas a dirty look. “I just got home, Cas. I forgot to lock the door.”

Cas glances at the door and Dean alternately before he locks the door properly and joins Dean in the living room. “Well… You shouldn’t be forgetful. We might get robbed next time.” Castiel nods his head passionately. Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Alright. I’ll do that next time.” Then, he leans forward to reach for the flower bouquet.

“Here’s flowers for ya,” Dean says casually as he hands over the bouquet to Castiel, who naturally receives it into his hands. He steals a glance at Castiel to see the angel’s reaction. Since he sees nothing more he wanted to see from the smiling angel, he nonchalantly lies to cover his ass, “I got 'em for free. They almost gone bad.”

“Wow… Thanks, Dean. I love calla lilies,” Castiel responds gratefully while taking a whiff of the beautiful flowers. “Oh! I got you apple pies from the bakery.”

Dean smiles widely at that statement. “Awesome!”


	4. I love you, Dean

Dean couldn’t keep his promise with Leona, and Leona is far from happy with that turnout. Despite his promise, Dean still always checks the time on his watch and his phone while they are spending time together at her place. To make things worse, Dean doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to Leona after he spent an hour with her. He always appears to be all fidgety and nervous most of the time he is with her. Leona senses something fishy going on with her man.

“DEAN! Are ya _even_ listenin’ to me right now?” says Leona loudly, causing a few heads in the restaurant to turn and gawk at them both.

Dean blurrily looks up from his phone to meet eyes with Leona - and that’s the last straw. Leona had it this time.

“If you’re too BUSY with your _BUDDY -_ ” she air-quotes the word “buddy” with an overflowing attitude, “- to pay attention to me, then I just wanna go home now.” She throws the napkin into her plate of untouched food and quickly walks off from their table, leaving Dean confused momentarily before he slowly begins to understand the whole situation.

He smiles sheepishly at the guests at the neighboring tables as he gets up from his seat. “Enjoy ya dinner, folks,” says Dean embarrassingly. He hurries to the cashier to pay up for their meals and walks out of the restaurant, trying to look for Leona. His eyes immediately spot Leona walking aggressively not too far from where he stands now.

“Dammit. Leona! Babe! Hold on!” he cries after her. Dean starts running towards her until he finally catches up with her. He grabs her by her arm and turns her around to face him. “Babe. Hold on a sec here. What’s the rush?”

Leona refuses to be obedient to Dean’s words this time around - she tries to get away from Dean as much as possible, yet his grip on her arm is secured enough to make her immobile right in front of him. Leona can’t find another way out of this but to face Dean properly.

“Let me go, Dean!”

She glares sharply at Dean, and Dean understands the hostility that is coming from her. He holds both her arms in his hands gently yet securely before he sighs deeply. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m really sorry for ma behavior tonight. I shouldn’t be playin’ with ma phone while we’re havin’ dinner together. Ma bad, and I admit it,” Dean apologizes earnestly to her.

Leona doesn’t buy that whole-heartedly. She starts to fish the answer she wants to hear out of Dean’s mouth. “Do ya LIKE Cas, Dean?”

Dean’s face changes rapidly. He scrunches up his whole face at this sudden accusation. “What? Whaddya mean by that? Of course I like him. He’s ma buddy.”

“I mean do you like _like_ Cas? More than just yer buddy?”

Dean remains silent while his face continues to frown deeply as he stares at Leona straight in the eye. He feels attacked.

“Dean …” Her voice becomes gentler as she holds Dean’s hands firmly in hers. Her gaze has also become tamer than previously. “I’ve seen you, babe. I’ve seen ya ‘round him, and trust me when I say this… You _glow_ whenever he’s ‘round.”

Dean’s lips quiver as he’s trying to say something, yet somehow it becomes inaudible due to his anxiety.

“You smile a lot. You laugh a lot. You seem very much happier with him than when you’re with me - and I don’t hate you for that. I only need to know now if you love him more than you love me. ‘Cause I don’t wanna be stuck in the middle of your confused feelings for him.”

Dean is rendered speechless as he tries to wrap his head around this new found discovery made by the woman he loves, and he doesn’t believe that Leona would lie to him when it comes to serious stuff like this.

Dean is puzzled. He feels a light dizziness in his head while his heart is pumping fast like a bullet train. Leona notices his body language. She kindly rubs Dean’s arm up and down to calm him down.

“Babe? Baby? I think _you’re_ in love with Castiel. I know it can be confusing since ya _ain’t_ gay, but… we can’t control our feelings when it comes to love,” she says.

She flashes a warm smile at him. “And love knows no boundaries, and it certainly doesn’t know gender, religion, et cetera.

She squeezes Dean’s hands in hers tightly. “I think you need to acknowledge these feelings ya have for him before _it’s_ too late.” She leans forward and tips her feet to allow her to plant a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek. Then, she smiles warmly.

“I love you, Dean Winchester. Goodbye,” Leona bids him one last time before she turns around and walks away.

* * *

Dean walks across the corridor towards his apartment with heavy foot. His brain is still wrecking over those words Leona has said to him about him and Castiel. He doesn’t know how to react to _this_. _This_ is too much for him to handle in a night. _This_ is too much for him to handle, period.

Dean slowly tries to unlock the door lock. His hand keeps on slipping from getting the key into the keyhole properly, causing a scratching noise to resonate throughout the empty corridor. Dean doesn’t realize that. He is completely blank in his head.

Then, the door makes a noise from the other side, and there he stands once the door is opened. “Dean?” he asks Dean worryingly. “You okay?”

Dean couldn’t respond anything but to keep on staring at Castiel. He scrutinizingly watches every feature on Castiel’s face to see if he can find the answer he’s been looking for for the past hour. He tries to put the puzzle pieces together while looking at Castiel, in hope that he can actually find closure to his heartache and headache right now.

“Dean …?” Dean snaps back to reality instantly, and finds himself and Castiel still standing at the door. He then slowly begins walking into the apartment and leaves Castiel to close the door behind them instead. Castiel slowly follows him from behind.

“You okay, Dean? You don’t look okay right now,” he comments.

Dean flops his whole body onto the leather couch. He sighs loudly with his eyes closed after he rested his head on the backrest. He’s feeling sluggish tonight for unknown reason.

Castiel worriedly sits next to Dean. He’s speechless on what to say to Dean that would be appropriate to Dean’s current condition. He can only silently gazes at Dean while his heart is troubled greatly.

Dean’s eyes flutter open and he blankly looks at the white ceiling of their apartment. He stays quiet for quite some time.

“Did ya ever loved a man, Cas?”

Castiel’s eyes shoot wide open. “Love a man? What do you mean?”

“I mean actually lovin’ a man - _romantically_.”

Castiel ponders for a second. “I don’t think I ever have. Why?”

Dean quiets down. His eyes are still locked onto the ceiling. “D’ya think ya can ever love a man, Cas?”

Castiel stares at Dean confusedly. “Do… I have to love a man right now?”

Dean glances over at Castiel. He quietly gazes at his angel buddy. “D’ya think ya can?”

Castiel’s head tilts slightly after hearing Dean’s sincere question. Naturally he puts his hand over Dean’s shoulders, scooting himself closer to Dean while their eyes are still locked in a soft gaze. Castiel smiles.

“I am _still_ in love with one right now, if you ask me,” Castiel confesses.

Dean’s eyebrows furrow at Castiel’s words. “Ya what now?”

“I’ve always loved you, Dean. I’ve told you, right? Before The Empty sucked me in?”

Dean is silent. Only his eyes are asking a million questions at Castiel at the same time.

Castiel proceeds to explain, “My love for you is not like those humanly love and affection, Dean - you must’ve known that by now. I’ve saved you from Perdition, and we have been thru a lot together, and I _do_ care for you tremendously. My love for you is the only reason why I still thrive to win in this lifetime of mine. I love you, and so I need to _win_ for you.”

Dean listens carefully while his mind tries to learn every word that is spoken by Castiel. The room goes quiet again.

Castiel continues, “It _is_ as simple and complicated as _that_. There’s no other way I can explain why I love you. I guess that’s why we share a more profound bond together.”

Dean slowly pulls himself forward in his seat, with his back hunched slightly next to Castiel. He brings his hand to Castiel’s back and pats that large back lightly. “Thanks, Cas. I appreciate that.”

Castiel nods and smiles warmly.


	5. All The Feelings Come to Life

It is finally the weekend. Dean is at home. He doesn't have shifts on Saturdays. And he's alone with Castiel in the apartment. Without a girlfriend. Alone with Castiel.

Dean feels awkward.

Since Leona broke up with him last Sunday, Dean was able to get through the week without getting weirded out by his new found feelings for Castiel since they don't see each other until dinner time every single day. Hence, Dean could keep it cool around Castiel when they are alone. But today …

Dean hardly hears the TV as his mind is solely focused on the fact that _he_ and Castiel are stuck together for the rest of the day within the confinement of the apartment without Dean having to go out to meet anyone else _other_ than Castiel.

It is 10AM and Dean hasn't seen Castiel yet for the day, but he is feeling nervous for unknown reasons. He keeps checking on Castiel's bedroom door in case that Castiel suddenly decided to come out and surprised him. Dean doesn't think that his racing heart can take the surprise well today.

Dean tries to calm his nerves down. He shifts his gaze to watch the Netflix one more time, and he succeeds this time around once a pretty lady appeared on his screen. Dean's body naturally relaxes on the couch as he continues watching the show alone in the living room.

"Dean." A voice echoes throughout the room, and Dean reflexively looks in that direction; and how he regrets doing so soon after.

There is Castiel, standing not too far from where Dean is - only in his towel, his hair is all dampened, and beads of water trickle down his half-naked body.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Castiel. He unconsciously swallows down his saliva out of nervousness. _**Fuck me…**_ Dean says in his head defeatedly amidst the confusion.

Castiel notices that Dean isn't responding to him although he _is_ clearly staring at him at the moment. "Dean?" asks Castiel curiously before he slowly approaches Dean on the couch. "You alright, Dean?"

The reality slowly sinks in, and Dean finds himself facing Castiel, who is by now standing right in front of him. Dean almost croaks but immediately covers it up by clearing his throat. "'Sup?" he replies with pretense nonchalant in his tone.

"You alright? You hungry?" Castiel continues asking Dean to ensure his friend is okay. "Should I just cook breakfast for us?"

Dean cocks his eyebrows. "Ya wanna eat out?"

"If you're okay to go out." Castiel nods his head gently. "But we don't have to if you don't feel like it." Castiel keeps on nodding.

"Sure! I'll go and take a shower first." Dean literally jumps up off the couch and onto his feet before he scurries away into his own bedroom without looking at Castiel even once, leaving Castiel alone in the living room, still half naked in his towel.

* * *

Castiel glances over at Dean who remains silent as they drive to the nearest The Original Pancake House. Castiel tries to remember everything that has happened for the past week, trying to figure out why Dean is behaving like this today towards him. Since they briefly talked in the living room after Castiel got out of the shower, Dean hardly looks at him. His eyes are always shifty whenever Castiel talks to him. He dodges Castiel's hand contacts whenever he senses Castiel was about to touch him, even on the shoulder. Castiel tries to recall anything that may have caused the rift between him and Dean, but nothing comes to mind at all. Castiel is terribly puzzled by this riddle.

"We're here!" Dean says chirpily, causing Castiel to furrow his eyebrows even more deeply. _**What was**_ **that** _ **all about?**_ Castiel asks to himself as he slowly unbuckles his seatbelt before getting out of the Impala. He keeps his eyes glaring at Dean at all times.

 _ **Dean is smiling. Why is he smiling if he's angry at me? Is he**_ **pretending** _ **to be happy right now?**_ Castiel quietly follows Dean from behind as they enter the pancake house - instantly the smell of freshly baked pancakes hit their noses, momentarily makes Castiel forget about what he was baffled about in the first place.

"Let's sit here," Dean's voice interrupts Castiel's fantasy about the pancakes he's going to eat. Castiel obediently sits opposite to Dean after Dean has settled into his seat. "What're ya gonna have here, Cas?" Dean starts reading the menu out of habit despite he's going to order his favorite in the end.

Castiel slowly reads the menu. His eyes are scanning the menu up and down, but his thoughts are all about the _unknown thing_ that is happening between him and Dean. He can't concentrate much with the choices of pancakes before his eyes, no matter how hungry he is right now.

"So? Whatcha havin', Cas?" Castiel looks up from the menu and sees Dean and a waiter are staring at him intensely.

"I'll …" Castiel's word trails off as he reads the menu one last time. "I'll just have what you have, Dean." He hands over the menu to the waiter with a bright smile on his face. The waiter excuses himself, and Dean and Castiel are left alone again, and Dean begins his silence act.

The pancake house is buzzing with people chatting left and right, and yet Castiel can only hear the deafening stillness between him and Dean. And Dean isn't even making any eye contacts with him. Nothing like the usual.

"Dean …" Castiel breaks the silence. Dean turns his head to look at Castiel.

"What?"

"Is there something _wrong_ between us?"

"Wrong? Whaddya mean?" asks Dean.

"I mean… you're not talking much. You don't even look at me when you talk. You brushed off my hand when I wanted to pat your back. You're practically avoiding me right now."

Dean isn't saying anything back in response, leading to Castiel feeling more anxious about the _unknown thing_.

"Dean …"

Dean rubs his nape idly. "Cas… There's nothin' wrong goin' on between us, alright? Ya just bein' paranoid there," he says while flashing that goofy smile of his to Castiel. Again, Castiel doesn't buy into his act that easily.

"If there's something wrong, Dean, you need to tell me. If I did wrong to you, I'm sorry. But I do need to know why are you not talking to me much today?" Castiel begins to plead. Then, he starts to see Dean getting agitated. Dean's face has turned sour rapidly. Castiel predicts that Dean is going to blow up at anytime now.

"Dammit, Cas! What d'ya want me to say here, huh?!" Dean asks with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Castiel is clearly taken aback by the sudden hostility from Dean, however mild it was. He bites his lips and then gets up off his seat. "I think I better let you be alone. I'll walk back home," he mumbles softly.

Out of reflex, Dean catches Castiel by the forearm, stopping Castiel from walking away, much to Castiel's surprise. Both of them are left dumbstruck by the turn of events, which causes Castiel to sit back down on his seat quietly.

No word is spoken for a good long minute afterwards. Castiel is too cautious to be meddling with Dean's thoughts, seeing the silence that has befallen between them yet again. Then, out of the blue, Dean sighs heavily and weakly nods his head. "Okay. I'll tell ya. It wasn't _what_ ya did, Cas. It was more to - what - we talked about last Sunday night."

Castiel frowns deeply. "Last Sunday night? That night you and Leona broke up?"

"Yeah …" Dean answers slowly while rubbing the back of his neck. "It was about what she said to me that got me a lil'... weirded out right now." Dean continues explaining when he saw Castiel's scrunched up face, "We didn't break up because of somethin' Leona and I _did_ , but more to somethin' that I _was_ doin'."

Castiel is listening attentively to Dean's words, subconsciously staring at Dean with a piercing gaze. Dean manages to keep his composure and continues, "She said that I was… _actually_ … havin' _feelings_ for ya… more than I had for her…"

 _ **Feelings for me?**_ Castiel bats his eyes a few times in order to make sure that he's not just hearing things coming out of Dean's mouth. _**That's what bothering him?**_ Castiel can't help himself but rolls his eyes exasperatedly. _**Of course that's what bothers him the most. This is Dean we're talking about.**_ Castiel accidentally lets out a light sigh.

"WHAT THE HECK IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Castiel glances up just to see Dean's grave expression, to which Castiel does his signature tilting-the-head-slightly.

"What's supposed to mean?" he asks Dean back.

"THAT! I've told ya about -" Dean hesitates, "- _things_ I was feelin', and ya fuckin' SIGHED?"

Castiel frowns deeply. "What? No, Dean. I wasn't sighing because of what you just told me."

"THEN? Why the fuck did ya sigh after I told ya about my feelings?"

"I sighed because you're _unbelievable_ , Dean. Did you think I don't know about your feelings? I KNOW ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME, DEAN. I know ALL about it for years now," Castiel replies sharply, blocking any other retaliation from Dean who is visibly ignorant about his own feelings.

Dean is baffled by the unexpected twist. "You what?"

"I know how you feel about me, Dean. I know everything about it. And because of that, I came to love you back. Everything that you love about me, I love about them as well in you. Like I've told you that night, I LOVE YOU." 

Castiel stares at Dean earnestly. "I really _do_ love you, Dean."

Dean does nothing but gawks at Castiel without a word. Castiel gives another sigh. He reaches out his hand to hold Dean's firmly yet gently. "So, since you know about it now, please stop acting weird around me. Just stop avoiding me at all costs. It doesn't change anything, Dean. I'm _still_ your buddy ..."

Upon hearing that, Dean's lips slowly curl to form a soft smile. Castiel gives a deep sigh of relief. _**Thank Jack for that!**_ He exclaims in his heart.

"Are we good now, Dean?" Castiel squeezes Dean's hand in his, and Dean continues to smile and nod.

"Yeah. We're good now," he replies. Castiel smiles back warmly before he lets go of Dean's hand. "And now, who wants some pancakes?!" Dean beams.


	6. Pothos & Crux

Dean is back to normal, much to Castiel's own happiness. Dean is no longer avoiding him unlike the past weekend, and he seems to be friendlier towards Castiel, more than the usual amount of affection that Dean always gives him for the past decade.

Castiel isn't complaining though.

Castiel is busy helping out Susie in the cafe on that Monday afternoon when suddenly he feels the vibration coming from his apron pocket. He immediately excuses himself to hide at the end of the coffee counter to check his phone.

It's a text message from Dean.

> _Cas.  
> _ _Wanna grab lunch together?_

Castiel chuckles at the adorableness Dean is visibly showing to him. Castiel loves the fact that Dean is embracing his feelings for him more freely, without judging himself for loving a man, yet alone his own best friend. A smile is plastered across Castiel's face. He immediately texts Dean back to answer his invitation. Then, he puts away his phone back into the pocket to resume his work.

Dean has received Castiel's reply.

He turns his upper body around while his lower body is planted on the ground, facing the customer who is picking flowers for her bouquet, to check the received text message.

> _Sure. Pick a place._

Dean subconsciously smiles after reading the text before his face scrunches up as it finally dawns on him. _**Where should we eat today?**_ He tries to come up with a few viable options, but none seem to be an out-of-the-ordinary place for them to eat; not somewhere that they don't normally go. Pizzas, burgers, pastas - they had them too much to last a lifetime, not that Dean is grumbling about it. But today, he wants it a little different. Just to show his appreciation towards his best buddy. His loyal friend. His guardian angel.

He clicks his tongue in desperation which causes his customer to turn and glare at him out of annoyance. Dean quickly apologizes with a sincere smile as he puts away his phone. Then, he remembers something…

"Excuse me for a sec," he says politely to the lady and hurries to the counter where Maria is organizing a bouquet of pink roses. "Maria! Where d'ya normally have lunch with Noel?" he asks.

"Lunch?" Maria is bewildered by Dean's question since he never has asked her for any recommendations since day one he worked here. "At the burger joint down the street?"

"No. I mean someplace special. Where d'ya always go?" Dean asks desperately since he still needs to arrange the meetup location with Castiel soon.

"Saint & Second?"

"Is that a place for dates?"

"... sure?" Maria hesitantly agrees.

Upon hearing that, he quickly takes out his phone and starts typing the name of the restaurant while Maria is watching him with a pair of eagle eyes.

"You _do_ know that it's ten minutes from here, right? Why do you wanna go there?" asks Maria curiously as she continues to stare at Dean who seems to forget that she exists in his space.

"What?" Dean averts his eyes from the phone screen to look back at Maria. Maria playfully cocks her eyebrows and scoffs. "Are you goin' on a date right now?" she asks cheekily . Dean only gives her a sheepish smile before proceeding to help his previous customer who is by now done choosing her flowers.

* * *

Castiel is waiting right outside the coffee shop patiently as requested by Dean himself earlier.

> _I'll pick ya up. Wait outside._

That's the text message that Castiel got from Dean. Castiel has replied, _"We can meet there, Dean. No need to pick me up,"_ but Dean hasn't replied to that yet till now. So, Castiel is left with no choice but to just obey Dean's demand.

And not long afterwards, Castiel sees the black beauty that Dean still calls as Baby to this day comes rolling to the side of the road. Castiel can't help but chuckle silently once the reality of Dean picking him up for a lunch date has finally sunk in in his head. _**Unbelievable**_ , he says in his heart as he makes his way to the Chevy Impala, shaking his head in amusement.

Dean is smiling broadly from the driver's seat. "Hey, gorgeous."

Castiel snorts, taking his place in the passenger seat and stares back at Dean. "Are you seriously gonna call me _that_ from now on, Dean?" he asks. Dean shrugs nonchalantly and begins to drive off his Baby to their designated location for today's lunch.

* * *

The ambiance in the restaurant is lively with friends and coworkers chatting with each other while they are enjoying good lunch. Dean is relieved to spot a few couples having lunch earlier while he and Castiel were making their way to their table. Don't get him wrong. Dean feels a lot more confident seeing that not only those who are on a date are eating lunch there; since despite Dean wanted to have a proper lunch date with Castiel, he doesn't think he is ready to actually _date_ Castiel just yet. Because of this, Dean can't stop smiling from ear to ear as he reads the menu.

"May I take your order?" asks the friendly waitress as she smiles at both Dean and Castiel. Dean is more than happy to learn that the restaurant serves American foods instead of weird European dishes. Another thing for him to be grateful of.

"I'll have Western Burger and Common Space Helles Lager," Dean replies with a smile and hands over the menu in his hand to the waitress. She thanks Dean before she turns to look at Castiel who is apparently struggling to make a choice. "What ya havin', Cas?" he asks in order to hasten Castiel a little.

"Maybe… I'll have Fried Chicken Sandwich, and… Alesmith Sublime Mexican Lager," Castiel finally makes his decision, much to Dean's relief. The little waitress thanks him as well, takes the menu from him, and begins to walk away from their table to put in their orders into the system, leaving Castiel and Dean alone at the table.

Castiel glances at Dean to see Dean's reaction of being alone with him in a public place, and Castiel notices that Dean is taking it quite calmly, unlike that other day. At least Dean smiles back at him whenever their eyes meet. He knows that Dean is comfortable in these moments.

Castiel decides to break the ice. "We could've just meet here, Dean. You didn't need to fetch me from the coffee shop."

"What? I thought ya needed a lift."

"You _do_ still remember that I own a car, right?"

Dean glares softly at Castiel. "So?"

Castiel catches a hint of self-defense in Dean's tone. If he knows any better, this is the very tone that tells him to back off and stop arguing with Dean. And this indirectly just helps proven Castiel's own theory: Dean is bringing him over to a nice restaurant for an actual date. Castiel shakes his head and chuckles softly. Castiel finds this too adorable to just give up midway.

"So… it means that you don't have to drive around town just to pick me up when we can just meet here."

And as expected, Dean easily takes the bait. But what Castiel has failed to calculate when he made the move is what he was about to see.

Dean's face changes to bitter in a split second, he's no longer smiling at Castiel, and he avoids making eye contact with Castiel altogether. And Castiel's heart skips a beat.

He has never seen Dean acting all lovable like this ever since he's known Dean. Hell. He's never seen Dean acting this way with Sam or even with Mary. And this new side of Dean is stirring all kinds of reactions in Castiel's brain and heart. He can feel his heart beating so fast that it's almost telling him to cut it out and let it free. _**Damn… Dean is dangerous…**_

Castiel immediately clears his throat to cover his elation and smiles warmly at Dean. His eyes silently wander across Dean's face, seeing every feature that elevates Dean's beauty and masculinity simultaneously in the most wondrous ways. Since Castiel is not just a common angel, he sees Dean's elegance in a more meticulous way. In his eyes, Dean glows like a sun, with his freckles mark his face like a constellation in the night sky. Castiel has never told Dean this, but in his eyes, Dean is the most beautiful creature ever created by God; and this is coming from a Seraph who was once an occupant of Heaven. That is the reason why Castiel doesn't mind watching Dean to sleep after all these years. He regards Dean as his own Crux. His _personal_ brilliant night sky.

Dean notices Castiel staring at him with a sheepish smile on his face - and that gets him all riled up. "Whatcha smilin' at, ya son of a bitch?"

Castiel continues to chuckle under his breath without breaking his smile. He casually stares back at Dean and says, "You."

Dean frowns deeply - certainly not amused by Castiel's nonchalant answer when their foods have arrived at their table. Dean gives Castiel another stinky look before he mutters "Bitch" and begins to devour his burger.


	7. The Shy Truth

After that successful _semi_ lunch date, Dean has set "Lunch with Cas" as part of his daily routine, much to Castiel's both amusement and gratification. Despite the time constraint that Dean has for his lunch break, he always manages to find the time to fetch Castiel at the coffee shop (a 6-minute worth of drive) before they head to a restaurant, which to Castiel's puzzlement, that changes every single day. As if Dean is Hell-bent to give Castiel the best dates that Castiel may ever had in his whole lifetime, their menu changes each and every day. Today they might eat Mexican food while tomorrow they might experiment with Asian foods. Somehow their lunch date has become a mysterious game to Castiel.

Castiel isn't complaining. He actually enjoys Dean's disguised intention in making him happy, although Dean may disagree to this if he's confronted.

And in return, Castiel shows his own disguised intention of keeping Dean contented.

Castiel has made it his habit of carelessly touching Dean here and there, every now and then. He would put his arm around Dean's waist if they were standing side by side while Dean was reading the menu on the menu board. He would also then cheekily pull his hand away from Dean's waist, running his fingers lightly across Dean's back, causing Dean's hair on the neck to stand up abruptly.

As a response to these, Dean would always curse Castiel out with his favorite curse words. If Castiel is lucky enough, he would see Dean shooting him the dirtiest stare Dean could muster in a short amount of time. And Castiel isn't doing all of those things for his own amusement. Although he enjoys watching Dean squirms at his every touch (Castiel can't deny that he is enjoying this very much), Castiel hasn't stoop that low to make Dean as a subject of his entertainment.

Castiel is doing all of those things only because he wants Dean to stop worrying about what others think of him if they knew he is dating his own best buddy, or at least Castiel wants Dean to adapt to their new situation (or better known as them dating). Despite both Dean and Castiel frequently having lunch dates together, Castiel notices that Dean is still acting like his old self. _The_ Dean that denies all special feelings towards his guardian angel. Although Dean keeps on name-calling him with sweet nicknames, Castiel knows better that Dean is just being Dean; and not being the new Dean who have accepted his own feelings for his best friend.

 _ **Things need to change**_ , says Castiel in his heart.

However, on the other hand...

Because of Castiel's casual bodily contacts, Dean has become more paranoid around people. Dean would flinch unexpectedly when Maria is walking right behind him behind the florist counter. He would wince when he sees a hand reaching out next to him. He would literally jump whenever he felt someone bumped slightly against his back. And to add to his own nightmare, the paranoia heightens tenfold when the actual devil (or angel, in Castiel's case) is around him.

He hates what he has become. And he can't even blame Castiel for it.

Dean has made his own resolution of not trying to push back any of his or Castiel's feelings because of his previous uptight attitude towards Castiel's advances. He has pledged that he would give Castiel some space to express his feelings for Dean, and he would brave through it no matter how uncomfortable it may be. And Dean _is_ trying his best to keep his own words. He's trying his hardest not to push away Castiel whenever that angel is lingering around him way too closely. But Castiel isn't making it any easier for Dean, and Dean is finding himself stuck at a fork in the dubious road.

Dean checks his phone to look at the time. It is almost his lunch break. It means that Dean has to get on the road if he wants to pick up Castiel at the cafe in time. Yet, Dean keeps staring at the digital clock as a minute passed by.

"Dean? You're not heading out? Aren't you supposed to get going by now?" asks Maria as she checks the time on her phone as well.

Dean stares blankly at Maria before he grumbles under his breath with fisted hands on the counter. "Dammit."

Dean is gone by the next minute.

* * *

Castiel is coolly standing against the glass window of the coffee shop while waiting for Dean to arrive. _**Dean is late today**_ , says Castiel in his head as he checks the time on his iPhone. _**This is not normal**_. Castiel's face scrunches up as he begins to worry about Dean's current whereabout. However, his worry is diminished once he saw the black Impala stops on the side of the road right before where Castiel stands. Castiel beams happily as he makes his way to the car.

"Hello, Dean." He closes the door before staring at Dean with a frowning face. "Why were you late?"

Dean doesn't turn his head to look at Castiel but just stares at his buddy from the corner of his eyes. "Got hold up by the flowers," he answers monotonously. Then he shifts the gear and continues driving to their next destination.

Castiel detects the sudden cold shoulder from Dean. Castiel's spirit is not broken by it yet.

"What are we eating today?" he asks.

Dean doesn't answer until a good minute passed by. "Korean? Maybe."

" _Maybe?_ Why _maybe_?" Castiel keeps looking at Dean as Dean drives.

"We're heading there now. Happy?!"

Suddenly Castiel's hand extends out for Dean's shoulder as he gives it a pat. "Super duper!" And in an instant, Dean loses control of the steering wheel, making his Baby to swerve slightly on the road.

"CRAP!"

Thankfully Dean is well-equipped with great driving skills, he immediately takes control of the steering wheel again. Disaster is averted today to Dean's relief.

"What the heck are ya thinkin', Cas?! D'ya wanna kill us both? Is that what ya want, douchebag?!" Dean roars in Castiel's ear, causing the angel bewildered by Dean's extreme hostility.

"What? I didn't do anything, Dean. You're just exaggerating right now."

"Exaggeratin', huh? We have talked about this a THOUSAND times, Cas. PERSONAL SPACE!"

 _ **Now that is crap**_ , thinks Castiel to himself. He glares at Dean till Dean feels a slight discomfort emitting from the passenger seat. Dean gives Castiel a quick glance before saying, "What?"

" _Personal space?_ When the heck do we do _that_ these days? What sorta bull crap are you sayin', Dean?"

Dean is trapped by his own words. Castiel is right. Personal space is no longer what he wants from Castiel. Heck. He even forgot about _personal space_ for years by now. But he can't tell Castiel that _his_ presence alone is making him all jumpy and nervous. He can never tell his buddy that _he's_ the one that makes him all tense all day long. If he tells Castiel that, what would that make him? What would become of him? And most importantly, what would Castiel do about that information? Even without knowing the truth, Castiel is already bold with his advances. Dean fears what would come next if _he_ knows.

Dean tries to spin his words to make much more sense. "Ya keep on touchin' me while I'm drivin', ya assbutt!"

"Assbutt?"

 _ **Dammit**_ , Dean curses himself in his heart. Dean can feel his hands on the wheel are getting sweatier by the minute. He tries to calm his racing heart in order not to show obvious reactions to Castiel.

"I'm sayin' that ya need to stop invadin' my personal space, dickbag."

Castiel only responds by chuckling, which only makes Dean even madder at his guardian angel. "You're just like ya brothers, Cas. A bunch of dickbags," he cusses, and that causes Castiel to laugh even louder, much to Dean's irritation.

Dean's patience has reached its limit with Castiel's nonchalant laughter. He turns the steering wheel and stops the car at the shoulder of the road. Castiel is genuinely surprised by this turn of event as he ceases from laughing.

"Whatcha laughin' at, ya son of a bitch? Ya find this funny?" Dean's voice has turned into a threatening tone. However, Castiel doesn't seem to be affected much by it.

"I'm actually laughing at you, Dean. You _are_ funny."

Dean is infuriated by Castiel's answer. His fist is already flying towards Castiel's face when he is reminded of the amount of pain he had to bear when he did that the last time. He stops his fist right before it lands on Castiel's cheek.

"You _are_ a dickbag, Cas. Damn you, ya son of a bitch." Dean looks away in anger. He can no longer look at his best bud without feeling like choking that angel to death.

"What are you trying to hide, Dean? Who are you trying to kid here?" Castiel cocks his eyebrows once Dean is turning his head around to face Castiel.

Dean is not answering.

"You think I don't know what's going on in your head?"

Dean's eyes shoot wide open in utter disbelief. He grits his teeth and says, "GET - THE HELL - OUT OF - MY - HEAD."

Castiel shakes his head and chuckles. "I don't have to. Your face is telling me everything about it." Castiel smiles teasingly, knowing well that Dean is once again trapped in his own booby trap.

There's a shock of horror displayed on Dean's face upon hearing Castiel's words. "Whaddya…"

Castiel takes this opportunity to bring his body and face closer to Dean's. Then, he smiles warmly. "It means… that I know that you're a nervous wreck when I'm around. I know you are affected by what I'm doing to you. And… I ain't stopping, Dean. Despite popular's belief, you _actually_ need this- BADLY."

Dean's face is all scrunched up. He is all riled up. Before he can make his argument, Castiel instantly cuts him and continues to explain, "Dean. Do you love me? You love me, right?"

Dean has turned quiet. Only his face softens as if it's answering Castiel on his behalf.

"And I love you, too. I really _do_ love you, Dean. And what I'm doing to you - all the touching - is what lovers do, Dean. I'm just trying to make you accept who we are now, as lovers. We can't go back to being _just buddies_ , Dean. We're more than just buddies. We are lovers. You need to accept that."

Castiel brings his hand to cup Dean's face gently, and he smiles reassuringly at Dean. "And.. I'm not gonna do anything that you don't like, Dean. You can rest assured about that. I'll let you adapt to all of these slowly - at your own pace."

And to Dean's disbelief, he is feeling convinced by the touch of Castiel on his face. In a weird way, he doesn't feel attacked by Castiel's advance this time. He is feeling comforted by it instead. Dean is becoming _a lot_ calmer thanks to Castiel's touch.

Castiel smiles softly and straightens his body to sit properly in his seat. "Can we get to the Korean restaurant now? I'm starving, Dean. We still need to eat lunch."

As if Dean is awakened from his trance state, he shakes his head lightly before putting both his hands on the wheel. He remains seated in the driver's seat rigidly without a word. Then, he mutters, "Thank you."

Castiel glances at Dean and smiles. "Not a problem, hun."


	8. Gone and Not Forgotten

The sun shines its morning light into Dean's room, hitting Dean directly onto his drooling face. Dean's face automatically scrunches up as a sign of aggression towards the _intruder_ before he turns around, facing his back to the window. It's Dean's off day, and Dean has decided he's not going to do much today except lazying around at home, catching up with his Netflix shows.

Then, Dean abruptly opens one eye once he realizes that today _is_ also Castiel's day off. He opens his other eye. He looks sleepily around his bedroom as he adjusts himself (with a little struggle) after a very deep sleep. He proceeds to sit upright on his bed, stretching his arms up high and wide while yawning loudly to prove how good was his sleep last night. He smacks his lips a few times after and routinely rubs his nape as part of the process of waking up.

Dean lets out a loud sigh. He groans deeply and begins to climb out of his bed to wake Castiel up. If he has to wake up this early in the morning, might as well spend his time with Castiel together. He drags his feet one foot after the other as he makes his way to Castiel's room. He gives a gentle knock on the door.

"Cas. You're up?" asks Dean.

No answer from Castiel.

"Cas. You're still sleepin'?" he asks again.

No sound coming from Castiel's room.

Dean has become a little impatient as he stands leaning against the door from, looking annoyed. "Cas. Ya deaf now? Can't ya say somethin'?"

Dean's question is greeted by nothing but complete silence from Castiel.

 _ **That's it!**_ Dean can no longer wait for a response from Castiel. He continues to open the door. "I'M COMIN'- in …"

Castiel is not in his room, nor is he on his bed. Dean notices how well made the bed is, as if nobody has slept on it last night. Dean is confused.

"Cas?" he calls as he goes to the bathroom to check on Castiel, "Are ya in the shower?" But there is no Castiel in the shower. And the floor and the sink aren't wet. These confuse Dean even more.

"Where the fuck are ya, Cas?" Dean mumbles to himself. He sounds worried.

Dean checks his phone for the nth time - the clock says it's already 12.35 PM. Not long after Dean barged into Castiel's empty room, he found Castiel's message on the coffee table in the living room, saying, "Going out". It has been three hours since then.

And during those long, lonely three hours, Dean has made many attempts to distract himself from thinking too much about Castiel's sudden outing. He has done all of the things he could think of: exercising, taking a shower, making breakfast for himself, cleaning both his room and the kitchen while listening to Taylor Swift, washing Baby, and doing laundry. Now, he's watching Netflix in the living room as required of his to-do list, but Dean is blankly watching the TV screen. His eyes keep on stealing quick glances at his phone to see if there are any new messages from the angel, but all he gets is a sprain in his eyes.

This is unlike Castiel.

Castiel has never gone MIA on Dean without texting Dean every hour or so. The very least he'd do before going radio silence is telling Dean where he's going. As much as he has a knack for making Dean worried nonstop, Castiel is not one to make Dean worried about his whereabouts. It has somewhat become their unspoken rule in terms of what _not_ to do when they are apart.

And today, Castiel broke that very rule. Dean is less than content.

He gets up off the couch, curses "Damn you, Cas!" to Cas telepathically, then aggressively tries to call Castiel again on his phone (the screen shows 22 outgoing calls for 'Cass'). Dean struggles to stay calm while he waits patiently (begrudgingly) for the "dickbag" angel to pick up the phone since he believes the ringback tone is _teasing_ him in a way.

"FUCK YOU, CAS! YOU CAN'T EVEN PICK UP YOUR PHONE _NOW_?!" Out of anger, he throws his phone away, but misses the couch, sees his phone flying into the wall before it shatters into pieces.

Dean has lost any energy left of him to grumble or even sigh. He can feel his heart weighs terribly with all the anger and disappointment that have enveloped his heart inside out.

Dean has lost his will.

His tired body flops onto the couch. His face is expressionless. It seems he has given up all hopes of having _a_ good day today. All he can do now is close his eyes in despair, not knowing what to feel and how to feel.

Then, out of the blue, Dean hears a sound, faintly coming from Castiel's room. Dean slowly opens his eyes and listens intently to the sound. It's not just a sound. It's actually music. His face scrunches up as he feels confused at the sudden sound.

Dean gathers traces of his energy with all the remaining will in his body to even get off the couch and slowly makes his way into Castiel's room.

"Love, love me do,  
"You know I love you,  
"I'll always be true,  
"So please, love me do -"

The song becomes louder once he is in the room. Dean begins searching for the source of the sound, which leads him to Castiel's alarm clock. This is the very first time Dean has heard a song played on the alarm clock. Dean stares at the digital alarm clock long and hard while The Beatles continues to serenade the British beat song that echoes slightly across the room.

 _ **Since when he's a Beatles's guy?**_ Dean wonders to himself. He turns off the alarm immediately, leaving the room as quiet as it was before. Dean is about to leave the room when he suddenly realizes something. _**Wait a minute. When did he get that alarm clock?**_ He doesn't even know that Castiel owns an alarm clock. At this moment, Dean realizes something …

Dean closes the door behind him and takes a seat on Castiel's untouched bed. His eyes begin scanning the whole room. As expected, Castiel doesn't really _own_ much - the brick wall facing the bed has only one frame hanging (Dean suspects it isn't even his), the table next to the window has nothing but a desk lamp, and there's no hanging clothes outside the closet. But something else is catching Dean's eyes.

Dean sees his own mixtape that he remembers giving to Castiel once as a gift on the nightstand, along with a fake FBI batch, and Castiel's favorite blue necktie. Dean frowns slightly at his finding and slowly grabs the blue tie.

He stares hard at the blue tie as his fingers mindlessly twirl it around them. Dean looks somewhat rattled and upset at the necktie. He furiously clicks his tongue and looks away from Castiel's tie, scowling off into space, getting deeper into his unsettling feelings.

* * *

"DEAN!"

Suddenly Dean hears his name being called almost desperately. Dean glances at the door just to see a panic-stricken-looking Castiel by the door.

"Dean! You alright? Did something happened?" asks Castiel in one breath as he hastily runs towards Dean. A hint of worry can be heard visibly in his voice.

Before Dean can answer him, Castiel proceeds to conduct an unconsented full body search on Dean, causing Dean to aggressively push him away due to the privacy violation and feeling flustered.

"Cas! What the hell?! Stop gropin' me, ya dickhead!"

Castiel squints his eyes in confusion. "I didn't grope you."

"Ya almost _did_!" Dean defensively barks at Castiel.

Castiel's eyebrows knit tightly together, looking perplexed. "So … you alright?" he carefully asks the next question.

"I'M FINE, CAS," Dean replies loudly in order to make Castiel understand. He looks angrily at the angel who now looks much calmer than a minute ago. "What got ya so _excited_?"

"I called you, Dean, but you didn't pick up your phone."

Dean doesn't comprehend Castiel's claim before the reality gradually hits him in the head. He finally remembers what happened earlier. "I broke my phone," he answers emotionlessly.

Castiel's frowns deeply. "You… broke… your phone…? What happened?"

Dean lazily shrugs while looking away. "What's that gotta do with ya?"

"What do you me -"

Dean quickly cuts in once his emotions are getting too overwhelmed as he remembers everything that has happened today. "Why d'ya care? You were gone since this mornin'. Not tellin' where you'd been. No phone calls. No texts -"

Castiel chimes in in his defense, "- I gave you this -"

"THAT'S ONE TEXT, YA FUCKER. And that was _before_ ya went out. After yer gone? NONE. Dunno if yer hurt, or stuck somewhere, or even killed -" Dean gasps sharply at the word. His emotions are running wild at the moment which he barely can control. He wasn't expecting the word to spew out of his mouth, let alone causing himself to panic.

"... I need some air," Dean quietly says and immediately exits Castiel's room to get away from the confrontation momentarily for a space to breathe. He badly makes a few attempts to calm himself down, pacing up and down the living room with hope that helps a little. He is greatly mistaken.

"Oh - FUCK."

Dean's breath becomes soundly and loudly. He grabs onto the couch for support since his legs almost give out. Dean recognizes that he is having a panic attack, but he hasn't experienced one for quite some time. And this turn of events is not helping him at all in trying to teach Castiel a lesson.

Before he realizes, a pair of strong arms suddenly appear on him from behind and hold him firmly. Then, he feels Castiel's head rests on his back while embracing him close. Dean tries to push Castiel off of his back, but he doesn't have the strength as all of his strength goes in trying to breathe calmly.

"Dean …" The soft voice of Castiel greets Dean's ear, and somehow it gives a soothing sensation throughout Dean's body.

"Calm down, Dean …" His stiff body slowly loosens up. Dean can feel Castiel's grip is tightening around him, giving him the much needed support that his arm is beginning to give up. Dean finally gives in and lets his body melt in Castiel's arms.

He's breathing normal at last, much to both Dean's and Castiel's relief.

Dean gently stands on his own two feet and Castiel slowly lets him go. "Thanks," Dean says softly but loud enough for Castiel to catch. Castiel smiles warmly. "Feeling better now, Dean?" Castiel asks to ensure Dean is absolutely fine. Dean turns around and smiles weakly at Castiel. Castiel takes it as "yes".

"I think you better sit down, Dean. I'll explain everything."

Castiel helps Dean sit down and takes a seat next to him. His hand gently takes Dean's and gives it a firm grip. He gives Dean a warm and assuring smile. Dean is feeling secured thanks to the little things Castiel is doing to him, but only to realize later that Castiel isn't _doing_ anything but staring at him.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "Cas. Ya can stop starin' and start talkin'." That shakes Castiel back to reality, which causes him to blush slightly and lightly laughs. "Sorry," he says, "What d'ya wanna know?"

Dean lowers his gaze. He becomes silent when he remembers that _one_ thing that he's been wanting Castiel to explain. Then, he looks at Castiel straight in the eyes and asks, "D'ya miss our huntin' days?"

Castiel furrows his eyebrows. "What? What made ya say that?"

"I saw the FBI badge and all." It is Dean's turn to grasp Castiel's hand in his. He stares at Castiel with a soft look. "Ya don't need to hide. Ya can tell me, Cas."

In an instant, Castiel starts laughing. He shakes his head in disbelief, and then, he answers, "That's not _me_ missing our hunting days. That's _ME_ wanting to cherish the memory we had together."

Dean is now confused. "Ya what now?"

Castiel snickers teasingly. "Ya seriously don't remember?" He tauntingly cocks his eyebrows.

Dean hastily tries to remember the very memory Castiel is talking about, and the memory lane eventually leads him to the scene of their very first time working together as hunters.

 _ **The FBI badge**_ **.** _**The tie**_. "Oh …" Dean unintentionally squeaks.


	9. "Because you're too precious"

"Dean."

Dean looks up and sees Castiel poking his head around the bedroom door. Dean bops his head and asks, "What's up?"

Castiel slips through the door and swiftly moves to stand in between Dean and his favorite TV, creating loud disapproval coming from Dean. "Hey! I'm watchin' here, man!" roars Dean, irritated.

Castiel casually looks over his shoulder at the TV before frowning deeply. "Dean. You've watched this for hundreds times," he miserably says with a straight face, which Dean quickly defends himself "What? It's a good episode!" before turning off Netflix begrudgingly.

Dean throws away his remote and sighs deeply. "Whaddya want, Cas?" he asks gently despite his prior attitude. Castiel smiles brightly. "It's Sunday. What about if we go out? To the beach maybe?" says Castiel chirpily.

"The beach?" Dean straightens himself on his bed. "Ya wanna do somethin' at the beach? Any particular reason I should know about?"

"Just…" Castiel contemplates, then smiles warmly. "Let's just say I wanna make it up to you for what happened yesterday. AND- maybe get your phone repaired or something. Anything that you wanna do."

Dean stares at Castiel with suspicion. "What if I say I just wanna _Netflix and chill_? Are ya down for that?"

Dean's suggestive question makes Castiel chuckle and shake his head in disbelief. "I won't turn down the _offer_ , if that's what you're askin'," he says, "but- I still want us to go out _before_ doing _that_ and spend some time together under the sun."

Castiel calmly walks closer to Dean until his arms reach Dean's shoulders, and his hands slowly make their way to Dean's face. He cups the beautiful face in his palms and smirks. "It's a sunny day today, Dean," he says quietly then begins to whisper in Dean's ear, "and the weather is as fine as yer ass, if ya must know…"

Castiel looks cheekily at Dean as he snickers before heading out of Dean's room, leaving Dean stunned on his bed alone. It takes Dean a good 15 seconds for him to snap back to reality, but it is too late for him to feel the anger towards Castiel after making him flustered to oblivion.

"Asshat," mutters Dean angrily.

* * *

The duo has finally reached the beach after taking a few detours (Dean sent his phone to be fixed, they had brunch together, and bought ice cream cones to enjoy at the beach). Both Dean and Castiel have taken off their flip-flops to let their feet be buried under the white sands as they trod together on the sandy beach.

Castiel steals a glance at Dean's left hand that's carrying the sandals. "Let me carry that for ya, Dean," offers Castiel while holding out his hand to Dean. Dean immediately avoids his hand away from Castiel's eager grasp.

"Butt out, Cas. I can carry them myself," says Dean sternly as he shakes his head in disbelief. Dean loves that Castiel cherishes him very much, but sometimes, Dean admits the affection is _really_ over-the-top for him. _**Always wanna be the gentleman. What am I? A damsel in distress?**_ Dean mutters in his mind.

"Ya really should just mind yer own business, Cas."

Castiel feels offended. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Ya always wanna help me with the _stupidest_ thing, Cas."

"Such as?"

"Like carryin' my _damn_ flip-flop?" Dean scoffs at Castiel's vague memory of his own prior actions. That also helps fuel Dean's dissatisfaction of how Castiel treats him sometimes.

"What's wrong with wantin' to help ya with that?" Castiel earnestly asks.

Dean stops right before Castiel, facing the angel directly, looking unamused. Castiel hastily halts himself before knocking into Dean.

" _What?_ " asks Castiel.

"Can ya stop treatin' me like I'm some kinda lady that constantly needs her _prince charming_ to the rescue?"

Castiel frowns deeply. "I'm not treatin' you like you're _a_ damsel in distress, Dean."

Dean cocks his eyebrows - a sure sign of skepticism. "Then, whaddya call _that_?"

Castiel stares hard into Dean's apple green eyes before answering the question. "I call _that_ 'showing my love to the man I love'." Dean is quick to roll his eyes, which Castiel instantly grabs Dean's hand, letting his own flip-flops to fall onto the sand. "Hear me out, Dean."

Although his patience to listen to Castiel's _bullshit_ excuses, Dean still opens his ears to what Castiel has to say. "Alright. I'm listenin'. Shoot!"

Castiel's grip on Dean's hand tightens. "Dean. I'm sorry if you're bothered with the way I treat you sometimes -"

"GET - OUT - OF - MY - HEAD, ASSHOLE."

"- I'M NOT! I'm just sayin'... that I am not treating you like someone helpless. Can't you see?" Castiel pulls Dean even closer towards him until their noses almost touch. Castiel is beaming with overflowing affection. "I'm the one who is helpless here ...

"I can't help myself, Dean… Not around you …," says Castiel, then he looks away, feeling bashful for what he has to confess. "I - I - I was just finding excuses to be around you. Even if I need to carry your dirty shoes or flip-flops while we take a walk, I really don't mind."

Castiel moves in much closer until they share the same breath. Dean's face is getting redder and redder by the second, and the bright sun isn't helping to reduce the blush. Their eyes are locked onto each other that makes Dean forget how to breathe for a moment.

Castiel knows how to win Dean's heart which makes him a _hazard_ to the poor heart.

"I… love you… _so_ much… that I can't help myself but wanting to do stuff for you… I want to treat you right, Dean …" Castiel leans his forehead against Dean's and sighs softly. He then whispers, "'Cause you're way _too_ precious to me for me not to do so …"

After listening to every word Castiel has said, Dean takes a deep breath and exhales soundly. Castiel's confession has somewhat done its _magic_ to Dean's heart since he's feeling relieved for no reason. The anger he has felt earlier dissipates. All he feels now is how grateful he is to have Castiel loving him back to such extent. He knows now that he can never find another like Castiel, even if he searched the whole universe.

Castiel is _the_ only Castiel, and no one Dean loves more than his guardian angel before him.

Without another thought, Dean drops everything in his hands and desperately grabs Castiel's head, hungrily kissing Castiel on the lips. Castiel obediently follows Dean's flow and drops everything he's holding too to cup Dean's face in his hands. At this moment, the time seems to stop just to allow them to be lost in each other's embrace while pouring their overflowing feelings for each other through the touch of their lips. And slowly, they pull away from the kiss.

"Wow …" Castiel carelessly says, licking his lips as he smirks cheekily. "I should've made ya angry more often." He chuckles. His arms sneakily wrap around Dean's toned body.

But Dean is still feeling overwhelmed with his own feelings that he can't stop himself from saying "I love you too, Cas… Yer precious to me too …" Castiel smiles as he feels the strong grip of Dean's on his hand when suddenly he's being pushed away forcefully.

"BUT NOT PRECIOUS ENOUGH FOR ME NOT TO KICK YER ASS FOR WHAT YA DID YESTERDAY," Dean threatens with a sly smile. Castiel manages to balance on his two feet despite being abruptly shoved. Castiel raises both his hands in defeat.

"I know, I know. I have some explainin' to do." Castiel lightly laughs as they continue their walk on the beach. Dean has learned his lesson and let Castiel happily carry his beach sandals instead.

"Ya even made me drop my ice cream," Dean grumbles once he sees the state of his ice cream (or what's left) on the ground.

"The kiss wasn't _my_ idea. That was _your_ idea SOLELY. Blame yourself for it."

Dean throws a dirty look at Castiel. "SHUT UP. Now, TALK."

" _Anyway…_ I'm sorry for not tellin' ya where I was goin' yesterday. Once I woke up, I suddenly had the urge to be somewhere cold," Castiel begins to clarify while walking leisurely next to Dean.

"Cold? Where?" asks Dean as he turns to look at Castiel.

Castiel rubs his nape and smiles sheepishly. "Iceland?"

Dean stops - Castiel quickly follows suit. The confused face Dean is making is enough to make Castiel burst out laughing, but Castiel knows that would be the death of him if he does so. Castiel tactfully remains quiet while looking away.

"ICELAND? WHY?"

"I told ya. I just had the urge." Castiel ponders for a little. "Maybe... I just missed seein' nature in Europe, and the cold weather." He casually shrugs his shoulders.

Dean continues to frown, dissatisfied with Castiel's nonchalant reason. "D'ya actually _think_ I'd buy that bullshit?" asks Dean, feeling more annoyed by the second.

Castiel knows he can't win this argument. He puts down their flip-flops onto the sand, brings out his phone out of his pocket, and starts typing a text to someone. This only further infuriates Dean.

"YA SURELY GOT THE GUTS TEXTIN' SOMEONE AT THIS MOMENT," Dean says smiling with gritted teeth.

Castiel glances at Dean and only smiles back. "You'll find out soon," he says. And not long after, Dean begins hearing an excited bark not far from them. He looks around and sees a girl walking her dog at the beach, and the Siberian Husky dog is leading the girl towards them.

"Ain't that… Susie from the coffee shop?" asks Dean while pointing at the young lady.

Castiel looks in the same direction and nods. "Yeah. With our dog," Castiel coolly reveals his surprise to Dean, and Dean's reaction is sure what he has expected all along.

" _Our_ dog? Whaddya mean?"

"I found him when I was walkin' around Black Beach Vik. He just came to me and we connected _almost_ instantly."

"Ya don't think _it_ has an owner already?" Dean suspiciously watches the dog as it gets closer and closer to where he and Castiel stand.

"I've asked the village. They said he's just a wild dog." Castiel automatically kneels onto the sand to allow the handsome dog kiss him all over his face, much to Dean's surprise. Castiel happily indulges to the dog's demands and lets the Husky jump onto him. Castiel laughs whole-heartedly as the kisses turn ticklish. He looks up and smiles brightly at the barista. "Thanks, Susie, for taking care of Huskey," says Castiel.

The barista who's visibly still finds Castiel adorable smiles shyly. "... Not a problem, Cas."

"WAIT -" Dean cuts into the short, friendly conversation, causing both Castiel and Susie to turn and stare at Dean. "Did ya just named the dog 'Husky'?"

"HUSKEY. With an 'e'."

Dean's eyes grow larger at the revelation. " _HUSKEY?!_ HOW FUCKIN' LAZY CAN YA BE, CAS?! Yer such an asshole," he curses at Castiel, startling the innocent bystander who flinches every time Dean uses the _swear words_.

Castiel snickers silently and gets up off the sand to stand next to Dean. He smiles at Susie. Susie immediately smiles back gleefully. "I know you've met Dean before, but let me introduce him officially."

Susie stares at Castiel confusedly but still listening nonetheless.

"Meet my boyfriend, Dean."


End file.
